I Have Promises To Keep
by KittyBarber
Summary: What if Kitty came back a week after leaving? This is what happens upon her return, as a better person. Kitty/Liam Since I've never seen this pair before, and I like it quite a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Set just after series 3 episode 4.**

Kitty climbed out of her social worker's car, and stared up at the familiar Elm Tree House.

"Now, are you sure you're ready for this, Kitty dear?" Theresa asked.

Kitty nodded. "I'm ready. I got that special care I needed and now I'm ready to face them." She said.

Theresa nodded and put an arm around Kitty, who didn't flinch. She was used to people touching her, now.

They rang on the doorbell and Tracy opened it.

"Kitty!" she said, smiling.

"Hi, Tracy." Kitty said, smiling. "Listen, uh, for the record…I'm really sorry about pushing you that time." She said.

Tracy hugged her, and was surprised when Kitty hugged her back.

Tracy led them inside, and took a few of Kitty's bags from Theresa.

"Welcome back, Kitty. Just step into the office, please, Theresa." Mike said, smiling warmly and then disappearing into the office.

"Okay, so for now, we're giving you a room of your own, but you can paint it, if you like." Tracy said.

Kitty grinned. "Okay, sure." She agreed.

Tracy helped her take her stuff upstairs, and then she led her downstairs.

Just before they entered the living room, where all the other kids were, Kitty stopped. "I'm…kinda scared." Kitty said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Tracy said, taking Kitty's hand and leading her in.

Once the kids looked up and spotted Kitty, they sort of froze, before Tee approached her.

"Welcome back, Kitty." She said, smiling.

"Thanks Tee. I, um, I'm sorry for pushing you before, but I…well, I've changed. Will you forgive me?" Kitty said.

Tee grinned and went to hug her, but stopped. However, when Kitty hugged her, Tee hugged her back, smiling. "Of course I forgive you." She said.

Soon, Carmen had appeared as well, and had sat her down, and they began to talk, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So Kitty, what was it like at that care place?" Carmen asked.

"Torture, but it was a heck of a lot better than being stuck with Dennis." Kitty said, and everyone laughed.

"Kitty?" a voice asked from the doorway.

All heads swiveled round to see Rick standing there, staring.

Kitty's eyes widened. Suddenly she slammed her chair back and stormed from the room.

Carmen jumped up and followed her, before Tee could.

Rick looked…strangely guilty.

Tee looked at him. "Why did she do that?"

"Well…um…" Rick sighed and then his face hardened. "I don't know, do I?" and with that, he grabbed a pool cue and began to play with Liam and Frank. Everyone else exchanged looks behind his back.

"Kitty?" Carmen entered Kitty's room to find her sobbing on her bed, cradling her legs.

Carmen went over to sit next to her, and she wrapped an arm around Kitty. "What happened?"

"When I went to the crazy home…to get specialist care…Rick visited me…and…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi Kitty." Rick said, and he put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey, Rick. What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, smiling brightly at her friend._

"_Well, I wanted to find out how you're doing in the loony home." Rick said._

"_Wait…what?" Kitty frowned._

"_You know, I wanted to see if you'd become sane." Rick said._

_A sudden rush of anger and hurt rose in Kitty. "You always used to tell me I was saner than everyone!"_

"_Well, I was lying." Rick said._

_Kitty turned away. "Get out."_

"_What?"_

"_GET OUT!" Kitty screamed, and her hand reached up to slap his face. _

"_You really ARE crazy!" Rick said, and he pushed her._

_They both looked shocked as Kitty slammed to the ground. Rick had never ever hurt her, no matter how many times he had been angry._

_He walked out quickly, without another word._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why would he do that?!" Carmen said, angrily. "That isn't fair, Kitty, you were never crazy!"

"I was, Carmen. But I've changed, I really have, it's just…even just that one visit in the week I was in that place…Rick hurt me, physically and mentally, for the first time. I…didn't know what to think. I still don't." Kitty said, sighing.

Carmen grabbed her friend's hand and walked with her downstairs. "Just ignore him." She said.

Kitty and Carmen sat down on the sofa, and Rick approached, pulling Kitty to her feet and wrapping her in a hug.

"Get away from me." Kitty said, pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Rick said, sighing.

"You hurt me!" she snapped. "I thought you _promised _to never, ever hurt me! We're related, Rick, remember? Even if it's only very, VERY distantly related, you promised to never EVER hurt me like the rest of my family did."

"I didn't mean to…"

"LIAR!" Kitty shouted. "You know you did. And I hate you! I wish we'd never even met! You're even more of a freak than I am, because I know your story, and if you don't watch out, I'll-ow!"

Rick had suddenly grabbed the pool cue and brought it down, with as much strength as he could manage, onto Kitty's head. A shriek of pain escaped her mouth before she blacked out and then Rick pushed her. "Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

Liam, who had been standing in the doorway watching, leaped forward and grabbed Kitty by the waist, making sure she didn't hit the ground. She was already unconscious.

"What have you done?!" Carmen shouted at Rick, and she helped Liam lift Kitty onto the sofa.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Johnny said, and he set off at a run.

"Is she okay?" Elektra asked.

"Rick, what have you done?" Tyler whispered, before he did something nobody expected; he left his best friend's side to kneel next to Carmen, and put an arm round the crying girl.

"RICK BARBER!" Gina shouted.

"OFFICE, NOW!" Mike thundered.

Tracy helped Johnny bring in the first aid kit, and Liam started bandaging Kitty's head.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, Kitty?" Liam's voice, that was the first thing Kitty heard. She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her slightly.

Wow, he really was attractive, now that she could see him properly. Really, really, really attractive. No, Kitty, not now.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Kitty sat up and felt her head. There was a bandage there.

"Yeah, I bandaged you up, just to be safe." Liam said, moving away from her as she sat up.

"KITTY!" Carmen flew at the girl as soon as she stood up and she hugged her tightly. Surprised, Kitty hugged back, giggling.

"I'm okay, seriously." She said, pulling back to smile at Carmen. "Thanks guys, for helping me." She said.

"How did you know…?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I came in and out of consciousness when you were all helping me." Kitty grinned. "What can I say? I feel loved already." She joked.

Suddenly Rick entered the room. Liam, Johnny, Carmen, Tee, and Tyler all moved in front of Kitty, while everyone else worked on keeping him in the doorway.

"I just came in to get my iPod." He said, pushing past them all to grab a few things. "Goodbye." He said, before leaving.

"Where is he going?" Lily asked, as she entered the room. She saw Kitty standing in front of Carmen facing her, and her first reaction was running over. "Don't you touch her!" she shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa, LILY CALM DOWN!" Tyler said, grabbing the blonde by her waist and setting her down in front of the sofa.

"It's okay. I got special care, I'm better now, really." Kitty promised.

"Oh…right…sorry." Lily said, sinking down onto the sofa.

"Hey, that's okay. Your reaction was kind of funny." Kitty said, causing the others to laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Lily said, grinning and throwing a pillow at Kitty. Kitty ducked and the pillow hit Liam square in the face.

There was a pause, before Kitty spluttered a little, sending everyone into peals of laughter.

Liam grabbed the pillow and whacked Kitty with it, causing her to squeal and grab a pillow.

Soon, war had broken out; everyone was shrieking, giggling and whacking other people with pillows. Even Elektra was joining in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gina screamed over the noise, causing everyone to stop.

Kitty threw a pillow by accident at Gina, and it bounced off of her tummy.

"KITTY!" Gina said, glaring, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, Gina." Kitty said, but she was laughing too.

Everyone put the pillows back in place, then went down for lunch.

"So did Rick leave?" Lily asked casually.

"Yeah, he went to that special home Kitty used to be at." Mike said.

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"Because he hit her with a pool cue, then pushed her. She got knocked out, and so he might be a danger to not just her, but everyone." Tracy said, as lunch was served up; it was pizza.

"Oh, okay." Lily said, and Kitty noticed she looked a little dismayed.

"Someone obviously liked Rick, huh?" Kitty whispered to Johnny, who snickered.

"Yeah, she has a totally huge crush on him." He whispered back, and Kitty giggled.

"What does she see in a guy like that?" Carmen whispered as well, from Kitty's other side.

"Um, maybe she likes ugly faces and ugly personalities…?" Kitty suggested.

Johnny and Carmen laughed, causing Lily to stare at them, which made Kitty start laughing, which made the other two start laughing too.

"Um, guys? Why are you laughing?" Lily asked.

They couldn't stop for long enough to explain, so Lily just sighed and went back to eating her food.

Kitty, Johnny and Carmen kept exchanging glances, smirks and splutters of laughter for the rest of the day. Eventually, when Lily left, they told the others why they had been laughing, and the others also laughed.

Kitty got a piece of paper and some pencils, coloring and normal, and she began to sketch. The others, although curious, didn't say anything; most of them began to watch TV and Liam, Frank, Carmen and Johnny began to play pool.

The boys were surprised; Carmen was very good at pool. As she potted yet another ball, Johnny stared at her in awe.

"How come you've never played pool here before?" he asked.

Carmen shrugged and leaned over to take another shot. She missed this time, but she didn't care. "I figured you guys wouldn't want a girl to play."

"That's not true." Liam said.

"Next time, just grab a cue." Frank agreed.

Carmen grinned. "Alright then." She said, as Frank took his shot. "I'll remember that next time."

"Hey guys, I've finished. It's for you, Carmen." Kitty said, approaching them and turning round a drawing.

"Kitty, its beautiful…thank you!" Carmen said, taking the picture and admiring it.

It was very beautifully and well drawn and colored. It was Carmen, and she was smiling brightly, holding a pool cue. Her head was looking over at Kitty, and she was smiling. In the background, you could see Liam, Johnny and Frank, plus the pool table. Everything was drawn as if she had been sketching it, but amazingly, she hadn't looked up more than once.

"You're a brilliant drawer." Tee said, looking at the picture then smiling at Kitty.

"Do you want me to do one of you?" Kitty asked.

"Okay, thanks! Want me to pose or something?" Tee asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Nah, it's okay, I can do it even if you don't." she said, and she took more bits of paper, and sat down to begin. Tee sat across from her to watch.

Carmen put her drawing somewhere safe and she continued to play pool with the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, one of Kitty's drawings had been hung up in the living room; it was of the whole dumping ground, including herself, Tracy, Mike and Gina.

Kitty entered the kitchen at breakfast, along with Johnny and Carmen.

Mike was there, quietly making breakfast. It was actually, in fact, too quiet.

"Mike? Are you okay?" Carmen asked.

"Where's Gina?" Gus asked.

Tracy didn't usually come in until lunchtime on Fridays, but Gina was there in the mornings, every day.

"She's in the hospital." Mike said quietly.

"WHAT?!" the kids shouted.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"She's, uh, having a baby." Mike said.

"A…a baby?" Tee said, her eyes sparkling.

"But…what about looking after us? I mean, if she has a baby, then she can't!" Elektra said.

"She resigned earlier this morning." Tracy said, entering the room.

"…And she didn't want to say goodbye to us?" Johnny said.

"Well, she was going to, but she went into early labor." explained Mike.

"Will she be okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Me and Tracy are going to go see her this afternoon, and we're COUNTING on you lot to not tear the place down." Mike said as everyone sat down and began to eat.

"We won't, Mike. Promise." Kitty said.

"Yeah, we all promise." Sapphire said. "Right guys?" she said.

"Yes." Everyone else said, before they began to eat.

"Good." Mike said.

As soon as Mike and Tracy left, the kids cheered wildly.

"Okay, guys." Sapphire said, as she got everyone to sit down in the living room. "We can do what we want, when we want, for the next 5-6 hours. After that, we clean up. Get it?" she demanded.

"Yes, Sapphire." Everyone chorused, making her chuckle.

"Good. Now off you go!" she said, and everyone scrambled away, all except for Johnny, Carmen and Kitty, who exchanged a look.

"Shall we go into town?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Carmen and Kitty agreed, and off the three went, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"We should go to Starbucks...have you tried those Caramel Creams?" Kitty asked.

"I have." Johnny said.

"Nope, I really want to though." Carmen said.

"We've gotta get this girl a Caramel Cream, now!" Kitty said to Johnny.

"No kidding!" he agreed, and laughing, they all walked towards Starbucks.

As soon as they got to Starbucks and got three Caramel Creams, they began to sip.

Carmen's expression instantly changed to match Johnny's and Kitty's; she looked like she was in heaven.

"Oh my God!" she said. "It's amazing!" she said.

"I know right!" Kitty said.

"We did tell you." Johnny teased.

"Oh, shush." Carmen said.

"Hey, guys." Liam said, grinning cheekily as he stood beside their table.

"Hey Liam!" the three chorused.

Was it just Kitty, or did his brown eyes meet hers for a little longer than they had to? But she brushed off the thought as his eyes moved from hers.

"Have you seen a pretty girl anywhere?" Liam asked, before realizing what he had said. He began to correct himself, but he was cut off.

"I've seen loads." Kitty said.

"Yeah. There's Carmen, Kitty, the redhead over there, those twins in the corner over that way..." Johnny said, before they grinned.

Liam rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying you aren't right, and all, but not them. Though they're definitely pretty," he winked at Kitty and she felt her cheeks flame, "I actually mean my girlfriend. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, pink top, blue jeans…" as Liam explained the rest, though, Kitty zoned out.

Well, she couldn't say she was surprised; of course, someone as cheeky, funny, easygoing, attractive, cool and charismatic as Liam would have a girlfriend…but then why was he flirting with her?

Kitty would have said she was overthinking things, but she knew he _was _flirting; eye contact, winking, complimenting her…there was no way that _wasn't _flirting.

"Oh, I can see her now." Liam's voice brought Kitty back to reality. "Thanks guys, later." He said, and he threw one more wink to them before walking over to a girl that matched his description; she caught Kitty looking and wrapped Liam in a tight embrace; their lips met and Kitty turned away.

"That's disgusting." She said.

"No kidding." Carmen said.

"They're like eating each other's faces." Johnny said, grimacing as he looked away too.

They sipped their Caramel Creams, and as Kitty watched the couple out the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but feel envy.

As they paid and got up to leave, that girl…Emily, Liam had called her…stuck out her foot as they passed, since Liam wasn't there to see. Kitty tripped and almost fell headlong; luckily, Johnny and Carmen both grabbed her.

"You should watch where your foot goes." Carmen said, getting up in the girl's face.

Emily got up. She wasn't so much taller than Carmen. "What are you going to do, girl?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do – or, rather, I'll SHOW you!" Carmen said, and she slapped Emily right across the cheek.

Emily's head was knocked to the side by the slap; and the crack was loud. The whole café fell into silence.

"How DARE you slap me?! Filthy care kid!" Emily shouted.

Kitty's face hardened, but Johnny was the one who took action. "You leave her alone!" he shouted.

"Awwh, is lickle boy trying to protect his girlfriend?" Emily cooed. "She's ugly, fat and even you deserve better." She said.

A sudden shriek could be heard and Kitty threw herself at Emily, tackling her to the ground, and they began to fight; clawing and hitting and kicking, before Liam grabbed Kitty by the waist and pulled her off of Emily.

"Alright, alright, calm down." He said, still holding Kitty. She struggled for a bit, but then weakened against him.

Liam set her down then rounded on Emily, who had stood up. "You don't insult my friends and get away with it that easily! We're over."

"But sweetie!" Emily began.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you. You MAKE me sick, Emily." And with that, Liam slid an arm around Kitty and led her out, Johnny and Carmen close behind.

"Are you okay, Carmen?" Kitty asked as they all walked along.

"Yeah, course. You?"

"Never better." Kitty said, grinning.

"I'm sorry for what she did and said, you guys." Liam said honestly.

"Don't worry about it. But you do realize you're stuck with us now?" Carmen said, and with that, they all began to walk around the mall; going in shops and looking at everything they could, samples and food etc.

Soon enough, the boys went off to the arcade and the girls went to a bakery, ordering cupcakes on a tray.

"So then." Carmen said, as they bit into the delicious cupcakes. "Do you like Liam?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Kitty said, staring at Carmen as if she were mad, even though Kitty's heart was beating very fast against her chest.

"Come on. I saw the way you reacted when he was flirting with you, and when he was kissing that horrid Emily. You so like him!" Carmen whispered, grinning.

"Carmen, I…" but when Kitty saw Carmen's look, she weakened. "Okay, okay, I like him a bit. But he is attractive, and he made sure he caught me that time when Rick pushed me, AND in Starbucks, he…"

"It's okay, I haven't got a problem with it! I think it's cute. He's not my type, but…" Carmen trailed off.

"No, I know he isn't. Johnny's more your type." Kitty teased.

"Wh-what?! How did you know?!" Carmen whispered.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious you're nuts about each other." Kitty said. "I see the way you look at each other, and the way you both act, there's no way you're JUST friends."

"He doesn't know, does he?!" Carmen said, panicking.

"Of course not." Kitty replied. "He's oblivious, at least when it comes to you." She explained. "And until now, you were the same."

"You've got to admit, you would be too." Carmen said.

"No kidding I would, the way you both manage to hide it." Kitty said.

"Then…how did you see it? If we hide it well?" the tanned girl wanted to know.

"Because you're my friends. I can tell." Kitty replied simply.

"I wonder what they're talking about now." Carmen asked thoughtfully.

"Probably us and our beautiful good looks." Kitty joked, and both girls giggled.

But actually, the boys were talking about them.

"So…what do you think of her, then?" Johnny asked at last, as he and Liam played video games.

"Who?" Liam asked.

"Kitty, of course. You were flirting with her earlier." Johnny reminded him.

"Oh, right, Kitty. I wasn't being _serious._" Liam said, scoffing. "I was just luring her in, is all."

"Oh really? Then why did you stick up for us instead of Emily? Why did you help stop Kitty beating up Emily, then just yell at Emily herself after? Face it, Liam, I know you like Kitty." Johnny said.

"I DON'T LIKE HER." Liam whisper-shouted.

"You do too. Admit it. She likes you as well, you know, and-!"

"I DON'T LIKE KITTY!" Liam shouted. "SHE'S TOO WEIRD, TOO CRAZY!"

Johnny suddenly paled. "What did you call her?!" he whispered, but before he could react, he suddenly seemed to look behind Liam.

Liam turned to see Carmen and Kitty standing there, the latter looking like someone had just slapped her.

"Kitty…I didn't mean…" Liam began, but the teary-eyed girl turned and fled.

Carmen watched after her and stared in rage at Liam, as Johnny followed Kitty.

"Carmen, you have to understand…you have to, please…" Liam said, but Carmen just shook her head at him, glaring, before following her two friends.

"Kitty!" Johnny shouted, but the girl just kept running, until Johnny caught up and grabbed her arms.

Carmen was close behind. She pulled Kitty and Johnny into a group hug. "He's stupid if he thinks that about you, Kitty." She whispered.

"If he can't see how special you are…he isn't worth it." Johnny said.

"I know." Kitty said quietly, and she linked her arms through Carmen's and Johnny's, and they walked.

"Let's go home." Carmen said.

"Yeah." Kitty said simply, and they all walked, linked arms, away from the mall.

Liam ran hard after them, but bearing in mind they were about 10 minutes ahead, he didn't think he had a hope of catching up.

Why did he call her those things? Well, because…he had to lash out, to prove to Johnny that he didn't like Kitty. Because he didn't. Liam didn't.

Did he?

No, of course not. Nothing more than a friendly like, anyway.

As Liam finally got back to Elm Tree house, it was late; everyone had already cleaned up and Mike and Tracy were back.

"You're the nicest person ever, aren't you, Liam?" Tee said sweetly, but her eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"Why did you have to go and say those things?" Sapphire demanded.

"She's really depressed, because of you." Elektra said. "That's not fair."

"Why do you care, Elektra? You hate everyone!" Liam retorted.

"No, I don't. I only hate you." She said, and with that, the three girls disappeared.

Liam felt like the whole world was against him, and he hated it. Sighing, Liam retreated to his room and lay on the bed.

"Liam, dinner's ready." Kitty said, entering his room.

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"Come on, you have to eat something." She said. After a pause, she sat beside him. "I told them not to be angry at you." She said at last. "I understand you were annoyed."

"I still had no right to say those things. I'm sorry, Kitty." Liam said.

"I know. Now come on, come eat." Kitty said, and he followed her downstairs.

"We're sorry for being mean, Liam." Sapphire said.

"Well, I'm not." Elektra said.

"ELEKTRA!" the whole table shouted, making Liam laugh as he sat down in between Frank and Lily, while Kitty sat with Johnny and Carmen.

Gina suddenly entered the kitchen, and she looked grave.

"GINA!" the kids shouted.

"Where's your baby?" Kitty asked, frowning, and everyone fell silent.

"She…she…" suddenly Gina burst into tears and Mike had to hug her.

"She died." Tracy said softly.

All the kids frowned and their eyes widened.

Kitty's hands jumped to her mouth and everyone exchanged glances as Mike led Gina out of the room.

"That's so sad." Tee said quietly.

"I feel so bad for her." Tyler said.

"Do you think we can cheer her up?" Frank asked.

"I have an idea." Kitty said, and everyone looked at her.

"Here's what we're going to do…"


End file.
